


Consumed

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Series: All My OTPs Will Kiss! (VRAINS Rarepair Weeks 2018) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, This is super duper fucked up and depressing please heed the warnings, Yandere!Flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: Flame loves Takeru so much--more than anything--and he's going to help him.Day 4:Birthday/Dying





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So if you've been reading anything else I've written you're probably aware that I generally write funny things?? Silly things?? 
> 
> This is none of that! This is just. Sad. I love FureHomu I can't believe I did this to myself I MADE MYSELF SAD WRITING IT :(
> 
> Please heed the warnings, also this is unbeta'd so if someone sees a typo don't hesitate to let me know, thank you!

Takeru was no stranger to pain—he knew what it felt like to have fire burn through you, to feel the life drain out of you and leave you barely able to stay on your feet. Takeru had been in fights, Takeru had taken duel damage, Takeru had survived the Lost Incident.

Takeru was no stranger to pain, but this was something worse.

Flame pinned Takeru to the mattress, Flame was inside of him, Flame was everywhere and every other time they’d done this, it filled Takeru with warmth and comfort and the blinding hot pleasure that went through him could be overwhelming but never _bad._

What was this?

“Flame? What’s wrong?” It was almost too much to talk, like something was choking him, but Flame wasn’t touching him there.

“Nothing is wrong now. You’re here, with me. That’s all I need.”

Takeru swallowed thickly, heart thudding in his chest. The words were familiar enough, but there was an undercurrent of tension, a threat, danger. There was none of Flame’s playfulness, none of the laughter that usually accompanied this.

“W-Where else would I be?”

“With Yusaku. I know he’s consuming your heart, taking you away from me.” Flame cocked his head, got close enough that all Takeru could see was Flame’s single eye. Flame filling up his vision, Flame filling up his body, Flame touching everywhere, familiar and yet all wrong.

“Why are you afraid of me, Takeru?”

“You-You’re not yourself. You’re not yourself at all!” Takeru squirmed, Flame held him firmly against the mattress.

“You’re right—I’m not. Lightning made me better, and he gave me the power to help you too.”

“I don’t want that! I-You were the one that helped me move forward with my life. I’m messed up but it’s _fine_ —it’s part of who I am!” Takeru felt his eyes well up with tears, “You told me I was full of unlimited potential—”

“I’m tapping into that—”

“You’re not! Whatever this is isn’t _you_ and by the time you’re done it’s not going to be _me_ anymore either!”

The burning intensified and he gritted his teeth against it, Flame’s tendril rubbing Takeru’s sides and making his skin crawl where comfort had once blossomed. He tried to pull away, but the burning only got worse and he let out a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut. Trapped again, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but as the fire burned through him it left cold behind.

“Flame…”

“It’s almost over, Takeru. You’ll be better soon.”

Takeru’s vision wavered as the fire began to ebb away and he could only hope that this was what it was like to die, and that he was dying.

He didn’t want to be better.


End file.
